Use of bedding can vary by user preferences, but often includes pillows, pillow cases, sheets, blankets, comforters and similar items. In some cases, a user will use a fitted sheet for covering a mattress, a second top sheet to go on top of the fitted sheet, and a blanket to go on top of the fitted sheet for warmth.